ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Kirame
Leslie Kirame, whose legal name was changed as her parents wanted to have a normal sounding surname in Japan is the pink Ojamajo who gets along with everybody unless on bad terms with her or pushed too far. Her best friends consist of Chris, Emi, and Brit. Bio Appearance Personality Leslie is a kind and laid back girl who is totally care-free. She is usually considered to be the fun childish member of the group, often cracking jokes and is very perky. It's actually a mystery to everyone involving her friendship with Black-chan, but opposites attract when it comes to friends. Leslie often doesn't show it, but she happens to be very wise and intelligent. She is, or as her friends think, very talented in art, writing, and music for her age. But very shy and cautious in public, especially with adults. Though this is just an outside image as the perfect student. She is NOTHING like that however, and is really quite destructive and energetic. Leslie is a bit of a yandere, being all nice and girly but due to her short temper she is willing to resort to violence is angered. She isn't murderous though. She almost always finds a way to hurt someone in one way or the other, verbally or physically. This has never happened before, but she can have an attitude and be very rude. Apprentice Witch Leslie became an Ojamajo by walking her two dogs. She happened to be looking up at the sky, catching a witch performing magic in mid-spell. She didn't yell out witch! at first, but after examining the startled witch that fell from shock...she screamed. Her witch trainer is Majo Kiran, a young, pretty witch. Leslie caught on quickly as a witch. She aced all of her exams more easily than most, but was extremely scared of riding her broom. She even wanted to wear protective armor so she could safely ride. She slowly got over her fear, but with screams and fits, much to the amusement of Majo Kiran, and a few of her rude friends. Majo Kiran and her yousei, RanRan are Love Witches, witches that excel in love, beauty, and other girly things, etc;. So, that means Leslie is especially trained in spells that involve love and vanity. In the third season, Majo Kiran and RanRan die, so Leslie gets a new trainer. Her name is Majo Ruko, with her yousei, KoKo. Majo Ruko and KoKo especialize in music, vocals,etc. So that adds to the list of spell advances Leslie has, making her be a better Ojamajo than most. Leslie has done forbidden magic however, which she regrets, but what is done is done. She is a bit arrogant in this aspect, but only uses bragging about her magic when absolutely irritated. She has tried to make some of her friends stop being so full of themselves by stating SHE is actually the best Ojamajo. But she really only hurts them, making her seem even more arrogant. Her fairy is Lala, who is also a lot like her. Lala and Leslie often team up, when they notice another ojamajo and fairy almost as good as them. What they do is try one-upping them, and that usually ends up in having an enemy. Since LaLa is also so much like her, Lala is often seen either jealous, one-upping the other fairies, singing, drawing, or acting clowny. Past Leslie was born in the United States. She moved from the U.S to Japan, when her father earned a job being recognized by a famous company. She didn't speak much Japanese though. Or her parents. She knew how to say very few things from Anime and Manga, and taught her parents what she knew. Her family decided to hire a Japanese tutor. She caught on quickly, and before she knew it, a year later she was going to Misora Elementary. Family Leslie's mother works at an embroidery company in Japan. She is strict with Leslie and has a terrible temper, but is very respected. She is currently thirty-seven years old. Leslie's father works as a Graphic designer, widely recognized over Japan. Leslie gets her looks and most of her personality from him. They are so much alike, they finish each others sentences often. He is four years younger then her mother, being thirty-three. Relationships Black-chan/Chris: The two ojamajo are very close in a sisterly relationship, not by blood of course and without all the arguing. Emi: Also very close, share an exaggerated love for the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. They call themselves the Rin Slaves. Brit: At first, only knows her to be as Emi's childhood best friend, but starts talking to her more after Brit comforted her when Leslie was having problems. Animal Life Leslie has had important things happen in her life involving animals. She has some kind of way that makes animals calm down, and like her, even without ever dealing with it before. She prefers animals to humans, and wants to be a Veterinarian when she grows up. 1: Her two mice, Good-boy and Partner. They never like cheese they were given, so Leslie ate it all. They escaped at night after she forgot to close their cage. 2: Her Puppy, and current pet, Cleopatra (Cleo). She was given to her at the age of 6, and is currently a 7 year old dog (45 years old in dog age.). She is a Cocker Spaniel. 3: The small baby bird Leslie found on the sidewalk with an injured leg. Her Grandmother treated him, but he never made it through the night. She cried and cried the next morning. 4:Her birds, Kiki and Fen, two Cockatoos. Kiki, an aggresive bird, but never bit Leslie. Fen was the gentle bird that gave birdie kisses. When it was announced they died, she and her mother cried for atleast an hour. 5: Toby, a small bird, given to her by her 4 year old cousin who didn't want it any longer. Died of depression and loneliness shortly after Kiki and Fen did. 6:The cat, Felino. A stray kitten. After month's work, Leslie tamed and nurtured him, Felino only letting her touch him. Felino was caught in a cage and sent to the animal shelter a year after. Leslie still believes he is waiting for her to come back one day, and it pains her to think he is dead, or unhappy. 7: The Shih-tsu, Victoria (Vico). Formally, her 7 year old cousin's puppy, but her Aunt got pregnant, and her Uncle mistreated her, leaving the poor pup traumatized at only a few months old. Her uncle brought her for Leslie to babysit until her Aunt gave birth. but never came back for her. She finds that good news, because Vico is deeply attached to Leslie and if she's not there, she crys and barks all day. Vico and Leslie both love each other and Vico sees Leslie as her mother. Trivia *﻿''Leslie is one of they very few or, perhaps the only Ojamajo with Dark, Curly hair.'' *''Leslie sculptures and figurines are being made, along with a lot of related fanon characters.﻿'' *''Leslie is one of the only hispanic Ojamajo!'' *''She, along with Emi both had Majo Kiran as their teacher. '' *''Her yousei shares her name with Lala.'' Gallery leslie2011-doctor-y-lime.png leslie2011-umbreonfanatic.png 002screencap1.jpg Chris_and_Leslie.png Oknb1.png Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Short Hair Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ojamajo Category:Pink